His Precious Horcrux
by BraveTiger
Summary: "You are mine, Harry, never forget that" Tom whispered silkily in his ear, his teeth nipping at his earlobe, making him shudder pleasantly "Your entire being, soul calls out to me. It knows that it belongs to me. Now, I only have to convince the mind." Tom smirked when Harry unwillingly leaned into his touch "Which shouldn't take long at all"
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned softly as he woke up slowly from his sleep, sighing contentedly when he felt long fingers running through his hair, messing up the raven colored locks even more than it already was.

He sighed again, and snuggled into the warm pillow that was incredibly comfortable. He felt safe, complete. Like nothing could ever harm him. However, that feeling soon started to fade as he heard a chuckle come from his supposed 'pillow'.

He was immediately on alert, opening his eyes widely, attempting to sit up in the comfortable bed when long arms wrapped around him. He struggled, despite the complete feeling in his soul, and felt the person start to place kisses on his neck. He moaned softly when the person hit a pulse point, and the person chuckled. He relaxed back into the person as they started to position him so he was in their lap, head resting comfortably on their chest, tucked underneath their chin.

"I never thought that you were such a cuddle person" Said a deep, handsome voice, hisses in his words, and Harry was again woken up from his trance-like state as he recognized the voice.

"Voldemort" He snarled, attempting to get away from the comfortable arms, when Voldemort leaned in and whispered in his ear in Parseltongue, involuntarily sending a shiver down his spine. Voldemort- no, Tom had reverted back to his 16 year old self again, and his looks were _not_ helping the situation.

 _"Relax, my little ssssserpent"_ He hissed, and Harry found his body responding automatically, falling back into the man's arms as he brought one of his hands up to card his fingers through Harry's hair, the other arm wrapped around his chest in a protective way. Harry sighed again when Tom's hands started to massage his scalp gently, starting feather-light kisses at his neck once more.

 _"What'sssss going on?"_ Harry asked, unknowingly switching to Parseltongue eyes dropping again from the pleasurable sensations the man was giving him.

 _"I recently have discovered sssssome rather... pleasssssant newsssss..."_ Tom hissed, and Harry's mind struggled to comprehend the words as Tom started to rub his hands up and down his arms, starting to bite and lick at his neck.

 _"I have disssscovered that you are my horcrux"_ Tom said, and Harry was confused.

 _"What'ssss a... horcrux?"_ Harry asked, tasting the word on his tongue, and felt Tom smirk against his neck, licking and biting, and Harry gasped out in pleasure as Tom bit down, hard.

 _"That meanssss"_ Tom bit down again, and then raised his head and brought his hand up to caress Harry's cheek tenderly.

 _"You are mine, Harry, never forget that"_ Tom whispered silkily in his ear, his teeth nipping at his earlobe, making him shudder pleasantly _"Your entire being, you sssssoul calls out to me. It knowssssss that it belongsssss to me. Now, I only have to convince the mind."_

Tom smirked when Harry unwillingly leaned into his touch _"Which sssshouldn't take long at all"_

 _"What are you doing to me?"_ Harry asked, confused by the sensations that he was feeling from the man that was supposed to be his worst enemy _"Why doessss my body enjoy thissss? Why issss it lissssstening to you?"_

 _"Perhapssss you didn't lissssten the firsssst time"_ Tom shook his head, and Harry at that moment felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong _"With time, that will change"_

 _"What do you mean? Dumbledore will come for me!"_ Harry hissed out angrily, and Tom chuckled, looking at Harry fondly.

 _"My precioussss Horcrux"_ Tom started, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the name _"You left Dumbledore. You got up in the middle of the night, wrote a note to them, and left. Don't you remember leaving the Weassssley'ssss home?"_

Harry frowned, trying to remember. Then, he saw the memory of him waiting until everybody was asleep, and then getting up and getting out a quill and a piece of parchment, writing a note, and then leaving.

He groaned as it all came back to him. He heard Tom chuckle.

 _"Remember now, my precioussss Horcrux? The Weasssley'sss think that SSSSSnape came to collect you in the middle of the night to return to the Durssssley'ssss. If they assssk him for confirmation, you know that he will lie to them."_ Tom hissed out, and Harry felt like banging his head against a wall.

"You controlled me?" He asked, switching languages unknowingly, and Tom smirked again.

"No, you did that all of your own accord, my little serpent. I must say, I am impressed that you came up with such a cunning plan. You would've done well in Slytherin" Tom praised, and Harry was reminded of the Sorting in his first year.

 _'You would do well in Slytherin...'_

"The Sorting Hat wished to place you in Slytherin?" Tom quirked an eyebrow, lips forming a smirk "Looks like you have more of me in you than I had originally thought, my little serpent. So alike, but yet so many differences."

"We're _nothing_ alike!" Harry shouted, and Tom chuckled amusedly.

"Such temper" He chastised lightly, and Harry found himself not complaining as Tom caressed his face gently, bringing their noses together, rubbing them affectionately.

They were acting so normally, Harry thought, they were acting like...like...

Lovers, Harry realized, they were acting like lovers.

And his soul was completely fine with that.

But his mind wasn't.

He jerked away from Tom's touch, trying not to flinch at the stab of pain he felt in his soul. Tom smirked "Your soul calls for me, does it not? Why are you making this so hard on yourself, Harry? I could give you anything you wanted, only the best for you, my little serpent."

"I just want you to let me go! I don't want anything from you!" Harry said harshly, and Tom raised an eyebrow, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek tenderly while leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 _"Are you sssure about that my little ssserpent?"_ He hissed softly, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as Tom smirked at him.

 _"That'sss what I thought. I could give you the world, my little sssserpent. I could give you all the richessss, jewelsss, gemssss, anything you assssk for. I want only the besssst for my horcrux"_ He stated, looking into his eyes deeply, and Harry felt as if he could see through his entire being, read all of his thoughts and emotions, knew him better than he knew himself.

"I-" Harry choked out, and Tom used him thumb to rub soothing circles on his cheek, and Harry found himself leaning into the touch before he realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but Tom brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Harry's head, preventing him from moving. Seeing Harry still struggling, Tom did the only thing he could think of in that moment to calm Harry down.

He kissed him.

Harry felt everything else slip away and his whole world center around Tom as he felt himself respond to those skillful lips, feeling jealousy rise up in him as he wondered who his Tom had kissed to be this experienced...

Wait... since when did Tom become _his?_

Harry groaned softly as Tom started to put his hand under his robes, undoing the zipper and pushing Harry back softly onto the bed. Harry groaned again as Tom started to rub his hands all over his sensitive skin, sending pleasant goosebumps through him.

What was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"Come now, my little serpent, we must get some food into your system. You have been asleep for far too long." Tom said, looking at his horcrux fondly while he slept, starting to stir as he heard Tom's voice.

"Don't wanna" He whined, and pulled the covers tighter against himself, and Tom chuckled. His horcrux was just too adorable.

"My little horcrux, we can do this one or two ways. The first way is by you getting up without complaint and following me with your two perfectly capable legs, or by me picking you up and snogging you senseless until you are begging me for more." Tom smirked as his horcurx blushed a bright shade of red before getting out of bed slowly, grumbling.

Tom chuckled at his horcrux's actions as he went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, trapping him against his chest. Harry grumbled at the action "Let me go" He mumbled, and fruitlessly struggled against Tom.

"What would you like to eat, my precious?" Tom asked, whispering against Harry's ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe, and was satisfied when Harry gave a slight shudder.

"I told you already, I don't want anything." Harry mumbled, and Tom frowned at the tiredness in Harry's voice before turning Harry around in his arms, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Your head is very warm" He placed his hand on his cheeks "So are your cheeks. Are you feeling unwell?" Tom asked, concern and worry in his voice.

Harry shrugged.

"Give me an answer, my precious"

"I'm fine" At Tom's doubtful look, he added "It's nothing, it'll probably go away soon"

"What will?" He prodded, and Harry sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now? Let's just eat breakfast so I can go back to sleep" Harry grumbled, and moved to get away from Tom when he wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, preventing him from moving.

"My precious horcrux, if you are ever feeling unwell, you are to come to me immediately. It doesn't matter what I am doing at the time, I will always listen to my little horcrux. Now, tell me what's wrong" Tom commanded gently, and Harry sagged his shoulders, looking at the floor with his head down.

"I told you it's nothing, now leave me alone." Harry grumbled, jerking out of his embrace, and Tom narrowed his eyes at his back.

"You will tell me what is bothering you one way or another, Harry. I will _not_ tolerate disobedience." Tom growled out, and Harry's head whipped around so fast Tom was afraid his neck would crack.

" _Disobedience?_ " Harry snarled out, coming face to face with Tom "You don't order me around. I am my own person. You can't control me"

Tom narrowed his eyes "I think you'll find that I can"

"I'd like to see you _try_ " Harry growled out, glaring at Tom, and Tom narrowed his eyes as he wondered what on earth was wrong with his horcrux for him to be acting like this.

Harry didn't know what exactly happened next. All he knew was that Tom clenched his jaw, hissed out a spell in Parseltongue, and he felt as if he was floating on cloud 9. He vaguely saw through his fuzzy haze that Tom was talking to him, but he just felt so relaxed that he couldn't bring himself to care as he wasn't even in control of his own mind anymore...

Tom smiled gently as he saw the dazed look on his horcrux's face, before he seemed to come back to reality, and looked at Tom. His now red eyes widened, before he knelt down before Tom.

"Master! I'm so sorry! I never meant to be so disrespectful towards you! Please, have mercy!" His horcrux sobbed, and Tom bent down and gently lifted his horcrux's chin up so they were looking at each other in the eyes.

His horcrux looked up at him with tear-filled eyes "You don't have to bow to me, my precious" Tom whispered soothingly, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his precious horcrux's head. His horcrux leaned into the touch, looking at him with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Rise" Tom whispered gently, and his horcrux did just that, still looking at him with teary eyes.

"M-Master?" His bottom lip trembled, and Tom took his horcrux into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him. His horcrux relaxed into his embrace, Tom whispering soothing words into his ear and a hand running through his hair, calming him.

"Feel better now, my precious?" Tom asked, and felt his horcrux nod against his shoulder where he was resting his head on.

Tom gently pulled away from him, and looked at his horcrux in the eyes "My precious horcrux, do you remember what happened before I summoned you?"

He saw the horcrux-Harry furrow his eyebrow, then widen his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I was being disrespectful and rude towards you. I'm so sorry Master" He lowered his eyes to the floor, and Tom gently lifted his chin up with his fingers again.

"All is forgiven, my precious. You were not in control. " Tom whispered soothingly "All I wish to know is why you refuse to tell me what is wrong with you"

"T-The human part of me... he wasn't feeling well when he woke up, and didn't want to tell you... I don't know exactly what is wrong..."

"Why not, precious?" Tom asked patiently, and his horcrux bit his lip before responding.

"I don't know. He keeps himself locked away... he's so distant... he doesn't want to let anyone in... including you..."

Tom put on a thoughtful face "Very well. Are you feeling unwell currently?"

His horcrux thought about it for a moment "I have a headache... and my body is extremely tired... and it is somewhat hot... do you think that it is possible that I am coming into some sort of submissive creature inheritance, Master?" He asked, and Tom pondered on it for a moment.

"It is possible. However, I don't recall the Potters or the Evan bloodline having any creature blood in them... perhaps there was some, but it was never written down... so yes. It is very possible." Tom replied, and his horcrux nodded.

"It is very possible indeed."

"M-Master?" His horcrux asked shyly, and Tom turned his attention to his precious horcrux.

"Yes, my little serpent?" He asked, and his horcrux blushed lightly at the nickname.

"Can- Can you hold me?" He asked cautiously, and Tom had to remind himsef that Harry was not in control of his own body.

His horcrux was.

And it craved affection from him.

Who was he to deny his precious what he wanted?

"Come here" Tom said, and sat down in a comfy chair, patting his hand down on his leg.

Harry grinned widely, and quickly ran to Tom, sitting down on his lap and snuggling into him comfortably, sighing contentedly. Tom chuckled at how affectionate his horcrux was, and brought up a hand to card through Harry's hair. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Tom petting his horcrux's hair, Harry started to mumble.

"Master?" Harry asked sleepily, and Tom looked down at Harry as his eyes started to drop.

"Yes, my precious?"

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love you..."_

It was like a repeating mantra inside Tom's head as he was filled with shock. He never had anybody that had told him that they loved him before. Sure, there were those teenage girls back when he was at Hogwarts looking at him with admiration and love, but that didn't mean anything to Tom. They had only liked him because of his looks, and his charming personality.

But all of that was facade he had to put up for Dumbledore so he couldn't figure out his real plans. This boy, his precious boy, in front of him, sitting in his lap, loved him for who he was.

Harry knew all of his plans, he was a part of Tom himself. Had his soul stuck inside of him, and if Tom wanted to, despite what Harry said, he could easily make the other submit to him. He could easily make it so that the part of his soul inside of Harry was always in control, and Harry would be powerless, forced to watch as his body disobeyed his commands.

"Master?" He heard a voice call out to him, and realized that he had been thinking for far too long. He looked down to see Harry's worried face looking up at him.

"Was there something I said that upset you? I'm sorry Master, I won't do it again" Harry lowered his eyes, and moved to get off Tom's lap, however Tom quickly wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, and Harry looked up at him with confused red eyes.

Tom wished that they were green.

He cupped his horcrux's face in his hands tenderly, loving how his eyes widened innocently, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Mast- _mmph!"_ Harry got interrupted as Tom crashed his lips onto Harry's.

Tom was certain that he had never loved anyone more than he loved Harry at that moment. The kiss was gentle, sweet, tender, and passionate all at the same time. It lasted for several moments before they had to come up for air, much to Tom's annoyance, only to crash his lips back onto Harry's in the next second.

After they had pulled apart after several minutes, Tom looked at Harry.

He definitely wanted to see this again.

Harry was panting, eyes wide, and his lips were swollen and plumped and looked like they would bruise. His already messy hair was stuck up in all directions, and he was looking at Tom with lust in his eyes. Tom smirked at him.

"Come now, my little serpent, I must show you something."

Curiously, Harry followed Tom, and noticed that they were descending down the spiral staircase more and more until they reached a torch-lit room.

There were cells in the room, Percy noticed, they must be in the dungeons, but why would Tom bring him here?

Tom led him to a cell that was at the very end, and Harry saw the figure of a male with chains around his wrist and legs, head down, panting. When they stopped in front of his cell, the male looked up with a sneer forming on his face as he saw Tom, however that quickly changed when he saw Harry.

The look turned to one of curiosity "What do we have here? Is this another person for me to feed on?" He asked, still eyeing Harry, and Harry found that he could not look away from those enchanting eyes that seemed to lure him in.

Without realizing it, while he was admiring the beauty of the creature before him, he had slowly started to walk towards the cell, as if in a trance. Harry jerked as he realized he was so close to the lock and unlocking the cell.

Tom chuckled "I see that my serpent can indeed resist the temptations"

"Let me have one bite. One drop of his blood. Please" The man took a deep breath in "His scent is so pure, the power levels are unimaginable in a mere teenage boy... He is precious"

Tom narrowed his eyes "Yes, he is precious, but he is mine. You will do well to remember that Princeton. You will only get a small pint of his blood because we have run out of potions for you to take. You are to take great care of him, and if he is unharmed I will see to it that you get little servings as a reward every once in a while. However, if you serve me... that will be a different story." Tom said, and felt bad for using his precious serpent as bait for the vampire, but what other choice did he have?

His horcrux would surely understand.

"Master? What's going on?" Harry asked, confused, and Tom placed a hand on his cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry, my little serpent, I won't let any harm come to you. He's just going to have a quick bite out of you. It shouldn't hurt for more than a second. If you feel faint, alert me immediately through our connection if you can't speak" He said gently, and lightly shoved Harry inside with the vampire, who was in just enough range to grab a hold of Harry.

"Calm down precious..." The vampire whispered in his ear in a soothing voice, and Harry's body responded to the man, much like it does around Tom.

"I'm just going to have a quick snack" He said, and before Harry could react, the man had sunk his fangs into Harry's neck deeply, and Harry gasped.

Yeah, sure it hurt at first as he put his fangs in, but afterwards it was amazing. Harry had never felt such pleasure before. As the man drank greedily, taking in large mouthfuls and gulping it down, Harry's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he tilted his neck to give the man more access.

The man removed himself from Harry's neck and quickly slashed his own wrist with his long fingernail and put it to Harry's mouth.

"Drink" He commanded quickly, and watched with delight as Harry put his mouth over his wrist and started sucking on it, moaning at the taste.

"NO!" Shouted a furious voice, and the vampire turned to see Tom at the doorway, Harry still sucking his wrist, and Tom pointed his wand at the man.

"Harry, get back." Tom commanded, and was even more furious when Harry refused to listen to him.

But the thing was, Harry couldn't stop. The man's blood was the best thing that he had ever tasted, and with each gulp he felt more and more powerful. It was like he could do anything.

"He's mine now, Voldemort, you're too late." He smirked, and saw Voldemort clench his fists.

"CRUCIO!" Tom shouted, and watched in horror as Harry immediately detached himself from the vampire's wrist to stand in front of him protectively, taking the full impact of the curse himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Tom watched with horror on his face as Harry began to scream on the floor, his body jerking uncontrollably as the vampire looked at him with a grin on his face.

Tom immediately ceased the spell, looking at Harry worriedly, who was on the floor, skin pale and sweaty, panting heavily.

Tom immediately moved forward to his precious horcrux, hating himself for causing his precious so much pain. He couldn't help it; the darkness and rage had overpowered him.

However, as Tom approached Harry, he failed to realize that he was approaching the vampire that Harry was now protective over.

 _Extremely_ protective.

At once, Harry jumped up as if he hadn't just been cursed, crouched in front of the vampire protectively, a snarl on his face. His eyes were flickering colors, Tom noted, his poor horcrux must be terribly conflicted on who his master is now that he had drunk from the vampire's blood.

Tom didn't know much about vampires or their traditions, he had no need or desire to search them up in the library. He also knew that there was no point in trying to convince them to join his side in the war, they were in their own world, they will not participate in the war unless they think that he will win or if Tom offers them pure blood.

'Even then,' Tom thought, 'there's always a chance that they will still not join me.'

However, he _did_ know that if a vampire drinks a human's blood, and the human tastes their blood, it forms a type of bond between them, and the vampire becomes the human's Master.

Tom couldn't have that.

"Return him back to normal at once" Tom hissed out angrily "Or you will find that you have lost the ability to use your fangs as I will rip them out myself"

Harry hissed angrily, looking ready to pounce, when the vampire soothed him.

"Shush, child. You have no need to fear. Release me from these chains" He commanded gently, and Tom watched as his horcrux went to obey him. Tom decided to try something as Harry's hands went to the lock of the handcuffs.

 _"SSSSStop it, my little sssserpent. Don't lissssten to him. You are to obey me, and only me. I am your true Masssster"_ He hissed out, and saw Harry froze, closing his eyes as he heard the hissed commands. He saw the vampire look on angrily.

 _"Yessss, Masssster"_ Harry hissed out, and the vampire roared in outrage.

"What kind of witchery is this?! What language were you speaking in?! Why does the child now hesitate to free me! He should instantly obey me!" The vampire exclaimed in rage, and looked at Harry in the eyes while they turned into a bright yellow color.

"Free me... You will be rewarded greatly... I will make sure that you receive only the best... You will be worshipped... loved... if you freed me" The vampire said, releasing soothing pheromones that even Tom could feel from him, and had to admit even to himself that combined with the pheromones and the offer, it did sound tempting.

He wondered what it must feel like to Harry, who was receiving the full force if he was only getting a small portion.

 _"No, my little sssserpent... don't lissssten to him..."_ He knew that it was most likely taking a tremendous amount within Harry to disobey the vampire, and as Harry closed his eyes and backed away...

Tom couldn't have been more proud of his precious horcrux.

He smirked at the vampire as Harry turned away from him and ran to Tom, jumping into his arms as Tom caught him midway and wrapped his arms around his waist as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck. Tom noticed that he was shaking, and ran his fingers through his horcrux's messy hair, hoping to calm him.

"My precious. I am sorry that I have caused you such pain" Tom murmured into his ear gently, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

He felt Harry nod against his neck, still shaking slightly.

"I forgive you, Master" He heard Harry mumble against his neck, although it was a bit muffled.

"NO! What have you done?!" The vampire shouted, then took a deep breath in "No matter. You cannot change the bond between us that has formed. It is now too deep in his blood to remove. He _will_ come back to me" The vampire said with a determined look on his face.

"I'll make sure of it."

Tom scoffed "I think you forgot who is the prisoner and who is the Master here, Princeton. My Harry won't be serving you, he is loyal to me."

"Looks like you don't know much about vampires then" The vampire gave a wicked smile, and Tom was curious, and cautious at the same time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom asked, keeping a tighter hold on his serpent as the vampire turned his eyes onto Harry.

"He is _mine_ "

Tom snarled at the vampire as he smirked.

"And there's nothing that you an do about it."

Tom let go of Harry and immediately put his hand around the vampire's neck. The vampire seemed unfazed, and seemed to shift his eyes behind Tom.

A growl was the only warning Tom got before he found himself on the ground, a hand around his neck, his serpent on top of him with bright yellow eyes, a furious look on his face as he snarled at Tom. As his serpent cut off his breathing supply, he saw the vampire smirk.

"I told you so"

He glared menacingly at the vampire, but shifted his eyes to Harry once he heard a warning growl come from him.

 _"Release me, my little ssserpent"_ Tom hissed into Harry's mind, seeing the yellow eyes widen as he heard the voice in his head, but didn't obey Tom, snarling menacingly.

'Why isn't it working?' Tom thought to himself as he was struggling to breathe 'It worked last time...'

"Release him." The vampire commanded, and at once Harry obeyed, still looking at Tom with a wary look on his face, watching his every move with yellow eyes as he got up, standing in front of the vampire protectively.

"Why didn't he obey me?" Tom demanded, and the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"You share a mind-link with him?" He asked, and Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do. Why didn't he release me when I told him to?"

The vampire smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Release me." He commanded, and Harry obediently released him from the chains, and the vampire stretched.

"Much better. You shall be rewarded later" The vampire said to Harry, and Harry looked at him with adoration shining in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master."

Tom felt rage well up inside of him as he saw his serpent calling another man 'Master'. That title should only be for him.

He was the only one who could control his serpent.

He will make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it!" Tom snarled angrily as he smashed items in rage "Damn it all to hell!"

"My Lord?" Lucius asked cautiously as he stood by the doorway of the cells.

"Lucius" Tom snarled out angrily "Why was I not told that the vampires could apparate out of my wards?"

Lucius paled "W-We thought that you already knew, My Lord"

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius flinched as he was put under the torture curse, and tried his best not to scream out in pain, but that only seemed to make the Dark Lord angrier as he cancelled the spell. Lucius silently breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think me to be a fool Lucius?" The Dark Lord snarled out.

"No, my Lord, never. If I may, my Lord, I was wondering what has troubled you so?"

"My precious horcrux" Tom started through clenched teeth "The only person on this earth who could kill me, has been bitten and taken away by a vampire that I have been keeping"

"Have they drank each other's blood yet?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! They have! That idiotic vampire made sure that my precious horcrux took more than one gulp" Tom stated, angrily, and Lucius put on a thoughtful face.

"Did Pot-" At the glare from Tom, he corrected himself "Did Harry seem to enjoy it? Was he moaning?"

"Lucius" Tom glared at him "What is the meaning of all these worthless questions? Yes, he did enjoy it, as far as I can tell, and he was moaning. He wouldn't let go of the vampire's wrist" Tom scowled

"Then it seems as if they have already created a bond between them"

"What sort of bond?" Tom asked with narrowed eyes.

"The type of bond that, if left alone, can become permanent. If they did indeed drink from each other's blood, and if they both enjoyed it, then it could be seen as an intimate action between them that mates share, and mates have two types of roles in their relationship; dominant and submissive. The dominant is the controlling one, providing and hunting for the submissive, while the submissive's job is to do whatever the dominant tells them to and make them happy." Lucius finished, and Tom clenched his fists.

"So _my_ horcrux be _his slave?_ " He hissed, and Lucius flinched at the rage in the tone.

"Ah- you see, my Lord, since he wasn't technically turned as far as we know, then right now Harry just feels a strong urge to please the vampire. The vampire, once Harry is turned, will be his mentor, and if left alone can turn into someone more important in his life." Lucius explained, and Tom clenched his jaw.

"That will _not_ happen"

However, just as he said that, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and a sort of pleasure that _definitely_ didn't come from him, so it must have come from his precious horcrux.

 _No..._

He will _not_ allow his precious horcrux to be treated like a slave for the rest of his life by some idiotic vampire who doesn't know what he's doing.

"Lucius" Tom hissed out "It's happening. I feel my horcrux' s pain, the vampire has bitten him."

"Don't worry, my little horcrux. I will come for you"

* * *

"Ah!" Harry screamed out in ecstasy as the vampire bit into his neck, his fangs sinking deep into his neck as he drank Harry's blood greedily.

The vampire drew his fangs out from Harry's neck only to whisper breathlessly "Derrick, my name is Derrick Princeton"

He sunk his fangs back into Harry's neck, and Harry gasped in pleasure.

"D-Derrick" Harry moaned, and tilted his head to give the vampire more access as he continued to drink from him.

It was a wonderful feeling; having a vampire drink from you. Knowing that you are providing them with strength. With each gulp that Derrick took from his blood, Harry saw that all the cuts, scrapes, burns, and whips that Derrick had disappeared. So Harry continued to allow him to drink until everything disappeared and Harry was left staring at pale, beautiful skin as he started to feel dizzy, but he never said nor did anything to tell Derrick, wanting to feel more of the pleasurable sensation.

As Harry went limp in his arms, Derrick pulled away with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his trance-like state "Yeah, m'fine" He slurred out his words a bit, and Derrick frowned.

"I took too much from you. Why didn't you say anything, little one? I'll gladly stop anytime you feel sick or light-headed."

"Didn't wanna" Harry slurred, and Derrick frowned again.

"But _why?_ Why would you keep on hurting yourself?"

"You were getting... better" He slurred out.

Derrick looked shocked. Then, he smiled at Harry so tenderly and softly that Harry found himself lost in those eyes as they looked at him with love.

"You are so precious" Derrick whispered softly, and moved to stand in front of Harry, cupping his cheeks "You are perfect for me"

Harry gave a weak smile to the vampire, and Derrick smiled back softly.

Then, Derrick closed the gap between them by pressing their lips together softly. Derrick's kiss was filled with passion, desire, and moved their mouths together quickly, skillfully, effortlessly.

He pulled back, and Harry whined softly in his throat from the loss. However, Derrick just chuckled, and slit his wrist with his long fingernail.

"Drink, little one" He said, watching Harry fondly as the small boy immediately lunged for his wrist, after an encouraging nod from Derrick, and started drinking greedily.

"Keep on drinking, little one. You need to regain your strength" Derrick whispered softly as the hand that Harry wasn't drinking from rose up to card through his hair. He heard Harry let out a sigh of relief, and moan afterwards.

"That's it, Harry" Derrick cooed to him, encouraging him, and Harry closed his eyes in happiness as he took a couple more mouthfuls.

As Harry pulled away, Derrick wiped the blood from the corner of Harry's mouth by licking it, and Harry blushed a bright red as Derrick pecked his lips.

Derrick chuckled "You seem so _innocent_ , but yet the _noises_ you make..."

Harry blushed a brighter red.

"Stop that" Harry mumbled, and buried his face in the crook of Derrick's neck, embarrassed.

"You have no reason to be shy, little one. Now, I think it's time that introductions are in order."

Harry looked up at him with confused eyes, and Derrick chuckled.

"I want you to meet my family"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-Your family?" He choked out in a high-pitched voice, and Derrick chuckled again.

"Yes, my family. If you are going to be bonded to me you need to meet them sometime"

"But now? I only just got here- Ah!" Harry got interrupted as a flash of searing white-hot pain coursed through his forehead. He fell to the floor, clutching his forehead in pain, vaguely aware of hands shaking him.

 _'Come to me... my little ssserpent...'_ Harry heard a voice whisper in his head gently _'You don't belong there... you're not one of them... you belong with me... you're_ _ **mine**_ _'_


End file.
